


The secrets of Mr. Rollins - Seth's diary

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: I guess this is going to be a mix of everything related to Seth...If you've got any things you want me to write about feel free to comment :)





	1. I am not a gift person

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is going to be a mix of everything related to Seth...  
> If you've got any things you want me to write about feel free to comment :)

_I am not a gift person_

 

_There are certain things about me that nobody knows. And maybe it should better stay that way._

_I just don't like gifts. No matter from whom. I don't like gifts from friends. They should not spend money on stupid stuff._

 

_I don't like gifts from co-workers. In the end they're just hoping to get something back._

 

_And I really don't like gifts from my, so called, fans. They don't know me. And that should definitely stay this way. I don't even like my fans. And do you know why? Because I don't need them!_

_I am the best. I don't need the support of those stupid freaks. Yeah, I need the money. The fans are stupid enough to buy all that silly merch, those expensive tickets. They are paying to see me perform._

_Without them I couldn't live the life I live._

_But I don't need the stupid gifts. Ugly shit._

 

_On tour overseas someone tried to give me a gift. I just said 'No' and it felt so amazing to see her cry and all those other stupid fans watching with eyes wide in shock. And we all know – they'll come to another show. They always do._

 

 

_Back to those stupid co-workers. A scarf? Really Chris? Why the hell should I wear a stupid scarf? To look just as stupid as you do?_

 

_For once and for all – **I am not a gift person**._

 


	2. You'll never know what is about to come, Roman.

_You'll never know what is about to come, Roman._

 

_I always thought Roman was dumb. Yeah. Truth to be told. He wasn't smart, he truly wasn't._

_Maybe he was good looking. But that's everything. Nothing more about him. Girls love his hair, the tattoo and maybe how big he is. He isn't good at anything else._

 

_But right now he showed that he was dumber than I ever thought he is. Trusting me. Again._

_After what I did to him? What I did to Dean? Smashing those chairs on their backs. Over and over again?_

 

_Being on the same brand, on the same team made him weak. Roman had no friends over here. Dean and the Usos on the blue brand. Crowd booing him out of every sigle arena. There was nobody left._

 

_And then there was me. A little help over here, a little smirk over there. And he was close to beg. Begging for another try of our friendship._

 

_And I am about to offer it to him. Just to play this little game. Again. To betray him once again. Standing tall, laughing about the crying mess in the middle of the ring._

 

_He will never see it coming. He is too dumb to realize what I am capable of. Without him. I don't need him. I'll never need someone else._

 

_The day is about to come. Maybe it is going to be another date with a steel chair. Or maybe something else. But **I am** going to hurt him. In more than one way. And Roman will be alone once again._

 


End file.
